depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
J Modelica
About JModelica.org JModelica.org is an extensible Modelica-based open source platform for optimization, simulation and analysis of complex dynamic systems. The main objective of the project is to create an industrially viable open source platform for optimization of Modelica models, while offering a flexible platform serving as a virtual lab for algorithm development and research. As such, JModelica.org provides a platform for technology transfer where industrially relevant problems can inspire new research and where state of the art algorithms can be propagated from academia into industrial use. JModelica.org is a result of research at the Department of Automatic Control, Lund University, and is now maintained and developed by Modelon AB in collaboration with academia. JModelica.org is distributed under the GPL v.3 license approved by the Open Source Initiative. JModelica.org at a glance: Model your systems using the object-oriented and equation-based language Modelica Solve your complex simulation and optimization problems using state of the art numerical algorithms Automate your work in the Python scripting environment Visualize your results » Read more JModelica.org 1.7 released Submitted by jakesson on Sat, 2012-02-04 21:03 Announcements We are proud to announce that JModelica.org release 1.7 is now available for download. The main highlights of this release are: Improved support for hybrid systems, including friction models and ideal diodes. The improvements include solution of mixed systems of equations, which significantly strengthens the FMI-based simulation capabilities of JModelica.org. Support for tearing of equation systems. A graph-theoretical algorithm for computation of tearing variables of equation systems has been implemented, which enables faster simulation times of FMUs. Support for external FORTRAN functions. This feature enables use of the LAPACK functions in the ModelicaStandard Library. Support for function inlining. In order to simplify models containing functions, typically used in media libraries, inlining of function calls has been implemented. In particular, this feature is useful for simplification of models used for optimization. Support for export of Modelica functions in stand-alone DLLs. This feature is useful for exporting Modelica functions, e.g., media functions into stand-alone DLLs (shared object files) for interfacing in third party tools. Refactorization of the JModelica.org Python code: a new stand-alone package, PyFMI, is offered. Scripting and simulation of Functional Mock-Up Units (FMUs) in Python is of interest for many FMI-compliant tools. Therefore, the PyFMI package is now provided both as part of JModelica.org and as a stand-alone package. A new dynamic optimization algorithm for DAEs implemented in Python based on collocation and CasADi has been implemented. The new algorithm provides significantly improved flexibility and performance. With the 1.7 release, we introduce compliance reports, where we provide diagnostics on what models in the Modelica Standard Library are supported. The purpose is to assist users in assessing the level of Modelica compliance in JModelica.org. For additional information, see the release notes. A binary installer for Windows is available at the download page. » 2 comments Read more Racing in Linköping Submitted by jakesson on Mon, 2012-01-02 23:08 In a control course at Linköping University, a group of students have created a system for driving radio controlled racing cars around a track as fast as possible. The solution relies on image processing, a fail-safe system for avoiding crashes, and optimal track profiles computed by JModelica.org and Optimica. More information is available at the project web page. Start the new year by enjoying this piece of creative engineering! » Login or register to post comments JModelica.org 1.6 released Submitted by jakesson on Thu, 2011-10-13 16:57 Announcements We are pleased to announce that JModelica.org 1.6 is now available for download. Highlights in JModelica.org 1.6 Derivative-free optimization of FMUs for parameter tuning Index reduction to handle high-index DAEs A pseudo spectral optimization algorithm A graphical user interface for visualization of simulation and optimization results The derivative-free optimization algorithm in JModelica.org enables users to calibrate dynamic models compliant with the Functional Mock-up Interface standard (FMUs) using measurement data. The new functionality offers flexible and easy to use Python functions for model calibration and relies on the FMU simulation capabilities of JModelica.org. FMU models generated by JModelica.org or other FMI-compliant tools such as AMESim, Dymola, or SimulationX can be calibrated. Pseudo spectral optimization methods, based on collocation, are now available. The algorithms relies on CasADi for evaluation of derivatives, first and second order, and IPOPT is used to solve the resulting non-linear program. Optimization of ordinary differential equations and multi-phase problems are supported. The algorithm has been developed in collaboration with Mitsubishi Electric Research Lab, Boston, USA, where it has been used to solve satellite navigation problems. A Python-based graphical user interface for easy visualization of simulation and optimization results is a new addition to JModelica.org. This is a feature has been frequently requested by users and we are therefore very pleased with this development. For additional information, see the release notes. A binary installer for Windows is available at the download page. » Login or register to post comments Read more JModelica.org used for grade change optimization at Borealis Submitted by jakesson on Fri, 2011-07-29 08:21 Plastics manufacturer Borealis uses JModelica.org to develop a decision support system for grade changes. As competition gets fierce and prices on raw materials and products fluctuate, the ability to quickly respond to new market conditions is put into focus. In a collaboration with the departmens of Chemical Engineering and Automatic Control at Lund University, Borealis develops a model-based decision support system where Modelica-models for polyethylene production are optimized using the JModelica.org platform. Key technologies are model calibration and dynamic optimization of economic cost functions. The project is part of the Process Industrial Centre at Lund University (PIC-LU) and is funded by the Swedish Foundation for Strategic Research (Stiftelsen för Strategisk Forskning). The project was recently reported in the Swedish journal Automation, see full article (used with permission). » Login or register to post comments Read more Functional Mock-up Interface support in JModelica.org Submitted by jakesson on Mon, 2011-03-28 17:46 One of strongest impressions from the 8th International Modelica Conference in Dresden was the overwhelming interest in the Functional Mock-up Interface (FMI). Several presentations and many discussions around the coffee tables centered around FMI-based applications and future extensions of FMI. As of version 1.5, import and export of Functional Mock-up Units (FMUs) is supported in JModelica.org. The import feature can be used also with large scale FMUs from other FMI compliant tools such as Dymola and SimulationX, with simulation performance on par with what can be achieved natively with such tools. See the paper "Import and Export of Functional Mock-up Units in JModelica.org" for additional details. The FMU import and export functionality in JModelica.org is easily accessible in the form of well tested and documented Python classes and functions. Simulation results are retrieved as Numpy arrays and can be analyzed, processed and visualized using standard Python functions. Compilation, loading and simulation of an FMU is performed by a few simple but powerful Python commands: # Import the function for compilation of models and the FMUModel class from pymodelica import compile_fmu from pyfmi import FMUModel # Compile model fmu_name = compile_fmu("VDP","VDP.mo") # Load model vdp = FMUModel(fmu_name) # Simulate res = vdp.simulate(final_time=10) # Get the results x1 = res'x1' x2 = res'x2' t = res'time' To try out the FMI features of JModelica.org by downloading the latest version from the Downloads page. » Login or register to post comments Read more JModelica.org goes to Dresden Submitted by jakesson on Wed, 2011-03-02 19:59 The 8th International Modelica Conference in Dresden, March 20-22 2011, is a great opportunity to learn more about JModelica.org. Tutorial: Dynamic Optimization of Modelica Models with JModelica.org and Optimica. Sunday March 20, 3:00pm-6:00pm. (Sign up when you register for the conference.) Vendor session: March 21, 5:20pm-6:05pm. Paper: Integration of ACADO Toolkit and CasADi in JModelica.org. Monday March 21, 2:15pm. Paper: Import and Export of Functional Mock-up Units in JModelica.org. Monday March 21, 4:00pm. Paper: Improving Newton's method for Initialization of Modelica models. Monday March 21, 11:05am. Paper: Models of a post-combustion absorption unit for simulation, optimization and non-linear model predictive control schemes. Monday March 21, 11:05am. Modelon will also have an exhibition where you may come to meet members of the JModelica.org development team. See you all in Dresden! » Login or register to post comments Read more JModelica.org 1.5 released Submitted by jakesson on Tue, 2011-03-01 22:04 Announcements We are pleased to announce that JModelica.org 1.5 is now available for download. This release contains several improvements, many of them targeted at strengthening the simulation capabilities of the platform. With release 1.5, JModelica.org becomes the first open source platform to support export of Functional Mock-up Units from Modelica code. Highlights: Functional Mock-up Unit (FMU) export Extended Modelica compliance in the compiler front-end Equation sorting and BLT Symbolic solution of simple equations Improved simulation support for hybrid and sampled systems Improved DAE initialization with Kinsol and SuperLU Improved support for external functions For additional information, see the release notes. A binary installer for Windows is available at the download page. » 2 comments Read more Happy holiday season! Submitted by jakesson on Wed, 2010-12-22 11:42 As 2010 is coming to an end, I wish all JModelica.org users, developers and collaborators a happy and restful holiday season. I also would like to thank the dedicated development team for all their efforts, and our users for their patience and enthusiasm. During this eventful year that saw many exciting developments, the project has grown, both in terms of developers and of users, and many new features have been added. The simulation package Assimulo was launched, the compiler front-end Modelica compliance was significantly improved, and FMI import support was implemented, just to mention a few of the highlights. 2011 is looking to be equally eventful, with FMU export, simulation support for hybrid and sampled systems, and support for a larger class of optimization problems on the roadmap. And don't forget to sign up for the JModelica.org tutorial at the Modelica Conference in Dresden in March - this is a great opportunity to learn more about the platform and to get hands-on experience. Best regards Johan Åkesson » jakesson's blog 3 comments Read more JModelica.org 1.4 released Submitted by jakesson on Wed, 2010-10-27 20:36 Announcements JModelica.org 1.4 has been released! Improved Python user-interaction functions Simplified compilation, loading, simulation and loading of models Easy to use handling of compiler and algorithm options Interactive documentation (docstrings) improved Convenient access to simulation and optimization result using Python dictionaries Improved Modelica compliance Support for enumerations Further improvements in the support for replaceable components and classes Structural diagnosis for improved error reporting Automatic addition of initial equations to obtain a balanced initialization system Parametric sensitivity computations Support for simulation of the sensitivity equations using the Sundials integrator suite For additional information, see the release notes. A binary installer for Windows is available at the download page. » Login or register to post comments Read more JModelica.org 1.3 released Submitted by jakesson on Wed, 2010-09-01 20:53 Announcements We are proud to announce JModelica.org release 1.3! Some of the highlighs are: Functional Mockup Interface (FMI) support Load FMUs into the Python interpreter Simulated FMU models using the Assimulo package Run batch simulations and visualize using Python scripts Support for minimum time optimization problems Minimum time problems formulated in Optimica can now be translated and solved by the collocation optimization algorithm Compiler frontend The frontend has been improved to handle more complex cases of redeclarations Support for one-to-one stream connections Support for a class of external functions External C functions with scalar inputs and outputs are supported For additional information, see the release notes. A binary installer for Windows is available at the download page. » Login or register to post comments Read more JModelica.org wishes you a great summer Submitted by jakesson on Tue, 2010-07-06 19:17 The JModelica.org team wishes you a great summer with greetings from the Bavarian alps - we are looking forward to an exciting fall when we will see support for stream modeling and external functions, simulation of FMUs in Python and much more. Stay tuned for release 1.3.0 in the end of August! » Login or register to post comments JModelica.org tutorial at Nordic Process Control Workshop 2010 Submitted by jakesson on Mon, 2010-06-21 20:36 In association with the upcoming conference Nordic Process Control Workshop, there will be a JModelica.org tutorial. The tutorial will be held on August 25 2010 and covers the topics: Introduction to Modelica and JModelica.org Scripting and visualization in Python Solving optimal control problems Parameter estimation Please see the tutorial information page for the full program. » Login or register to post comments JModelica.org 1.2.0b1 released Submitted by jakesson on Thu, 2010-04-22 18:12 We are proud to present JModelica.org 1.2.0b1! New features in JModelica.org 1.2.0: Modelica compliance in compiler front-ends Arrays Functions Algorithms Dynamic optimization algorithm Automatic scaling of models Piecewise constant control profiles in optimal control formulations supported XML export Model metadata export fully compliant with the Functional Mockup Interface (FMI) Extended XML export of flattened, scalarized models, including user defined functions Python Intuitive high-level functions for common tasks, including optimization and simulation High-quality linearization of DAE models computed by means of automatic differentiation Assimulo A Python package for simulation of dynamic models Assimulo is the integrated simulation kernel of JModelica.org but may also be used stand-alone For more information, see the download page and the release notes. » Login or register to post comments Read more Windows SDK release 1.3b1 Submitted by jakesson on Thu, 2010-04-22 10:28 A new version (1.3b1) of the Windows SDK is available, containing the following changes: Removed PySUNDIALS Added Cython Updated to Sundials 2.4.0 This version of the SDK matches the requirements of the upcoming JModelica.org release 1.2.0. The SDK bundles all required tools and provides convenient procedures for building and running JModelica.org from sources under Windows. See . » Login or register to post comments FMI compliance in JModelica.org The first version of the Functional Mockup Interface (FMI) standard was recently released. FMI marks a great step forward for tool interoperability by specifying a format for exchange of compiled dynamic models, and is already supported by several tools. JModelica.org now supports export of model meta data in XML format according to the FMI standard. This feature will be included in the upcoming 1.2 release. » Read more Webcast of seminar about JModelica.org Submitted by jakesson on Mon, 2010-02-15 22:09 In a recent LUCAS breakfast seminar, Johan Åkesson gave an overview of Modelica, Optimica and the JModelica.org platform. Watch a webcast from the presentation at http://www.lth.se/programvaruportalen/kalendarium/arkiv/lucas_frukost_2010/. » Login or register to post comments Read more Windows binary installer for 1.1b1 available Submitted by magnus on Mon, 2009-11-30 14:21 Announcements See the download section. » Login or register to post comments New release 1.2 of JModelica.org Windows SDK Submitted by magnus on Mon, 2009-11-23 16:42 Announcements Version 1.2 of the Windows SDK is released with the following major changes: Update to Python 2.6 Added SUNDIALS and PySUNDIALS Added docbook Added convenience script for configure Added autoconf, autogen, automake Several minor improvements and bugfixes The SDK bundles all required tools and provides convenient procedures for building and running JModelica.org from sources. See . » 1 comment Modelon AB receives grant from Vinnova Submitted by jakesson on Thu, 2009-11-19 20:36 Modelon AB has received a grant from the Swedish funding agency Vinnova for a project targeting development of model and optimization-based control systems for post combustion CO2 separation systems, see press release. The project builds on the JModelica.org platform and starts in January of 2010. Installer with binary distribution for Windows available A sourced reference lifted electronically from the internet from the Website: http://www.jmodelica.org/node?page=2 MABUHAY! Angmayakda 15:19, Abril 18, 2012 (UTC) Submitted by magnus on Tue, 2009-09-15 22:54 Announcements A Windows installer with a binary distribution of JModelica.org has been released and is available in the Download section. The installer bundles software components used by JModelica.org and automatically sets up and configures the user environment. The binary installer makes JModelica.org easily accessible for end-users running on Windows platforms. » Login or register to post comments Software Development Kit for Windows released Submitted by magnus on Mon, 2009-08-03 21:27 Announcements A Software Development Kit (SDK) has been released to simplify the process of setting up a JModelica.org development environment on Windows platforms. The SDK bundles all required tools and provides convenient procedures for building and running JModelica.org from sources. See . » Login or register to post comments JModelica.org tutorial at the Modelica Conference 2009 Submitted by jakesson on Fri, 2009-07-10 22:19 Announcements A JModelica.org tutorial will be given on Sunday September 20th at the Modelica Conference 2009, held in Como, Italy. The tutorial will introduce the JModelica.org platform as well as provide an overview of how to solve hands on optimization problems. Strengths and limitations of current optimization algorithms will be highlighted and illustrated by examples. For more information, see the conference home page. » 1 comment Read more 1.0-Alpha1 released Submitted by jakesson on Fri, 2009-07-10 22:07 Announcements Today, JModelica.org 1.0-Alpha1 was released. The last months have been very exciting and we have made great progress with the development of the platform. All parts of the tool chain is now up and running, including code generation from Modelica/Optimica to C and XML, a simultaneous dynamic optimization algorithm, and a Python integration. Also, the upcoming Eclipse plugin is coming along very well. » Login or register to post comments Read more Optimica in the pendulum lab Submitted by jakesson on Sat, 2009-06-13 20:06 PhD student Pontus Giselsson at Department of Automatic Control, Lund University, has used Optimica to develop a time-optimal control scheme for an inverted pendulum The optimal control profiles were applied to a pendulum process in the lab - the YouTube video shows the result. Kaurian:AppendixO Kaurian:Computer Studies